Series of Events
by LeoLeviathan
Summary: A new girl, a new event. Watch as Ikuto, the hottest boy in school, deals with Amu, a new, cold, and extremely scary girl. Oneshot. A bit of OOC, and some AU. Rated T due to mild violence. Be warned, my first fic.


Okay, new student. Again. First that ridiculous blonde, and now another one? What is wrong with the world? Ikuto lay back on his chair taking in, ignoring the class completely.

"Class, this is Hinamori Amu, a new student in class. Why don't you sit next to Ikuto there."

He was Ikuto, the calm, collected one, the guy that every girl wanted, the one-

"Wow! She's hot!"

-With an unreasonable obsession of hot girls. As in a healthy way, with it coming with teenage hormones as male boy progresses through his life.

If you believed that, I've got a lovely sewer to sell you.

Dropping out of his chair, Ikuto flashed back to reality, staring at the short girl right in front of him. Totally unfazed by Ikuto staring at her, she nudged him with her toe.

"Mind getting out of the way?"

Scrambling back to his chair, Ikuto was surprised about the way that she dealt with him. Weren't the girls supposed to be the ones scrambling over each other to get him?

This one will be hard to tame, he thought.

Little did he know, he was not only right, but it was much worse than he expected.

* * *

Amu ignored the dirty looks the blue-haired boy standing behind her was sending her way. Trying to shake him off, she went through the narrow passages that the school conveniently provided. Going on without success, Amu realized she was going to have her break completely taken up by this stalker.

Finding and appropriate ambush spot, she waited for Ikuto to turn around, searching for her until she came out from the shadows, sending a hook to his nose, with blood spurting out.

That wasn't all though, that was quickly followed with a knee hooking up, going right between the legs and … Ow. That ought to hurt.

Amu glanced at her watch again. Oh well, the break was well spent. Picking up the injured boy by the collar, she dragged him towards the general office.

She scowled. There was a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

For her I mean. While at the general office, she explained how Ikuto walked into a pillar, headfirst, and accidently got hit by a juvenile's skateboard.

Ikuto remained silent, however, salvaging some of his dignity, for being beaten by a girl was the epitome of unmanliness. He glared right into Amu, who only glared back, golden orbs boring into his.

Quickly, he reverted his gaze back to his arm, which had been twisted by Amu after he tried to throw some punches as revenge.

Amu strode out of the room shortly after, muttering," Try that another time, and the consequences will be worse."

My, my, this girl was hard to deal with.

* * *

Sometimes, being in the Student Council, like Ikuto, had its pluses.

Quickly skimming through the records, he had found Amu's house pretty easily. This time, the love target was not going to escape that easily.

Remember about the blonde I had mentioned in the first line? That girl was Hoshina Utau, his lovely… lapdog, so you could call it. She had followed him everywhere, and only a few times could he shake her off.

He ran for Amu's house, only a while from here. The pretty little blonde followed him quickly, not letting Ikuto have a chance to escape from her clutches

Being the hottest boy in the school had its bad parts. Namely, letting a fanatic follow him on a stealth mission to infiltrate a target's house.

"Watch where you step!" Ikuto whispered, warning Utau when she stepped on a branch which cracked loudly.

Crack! And again. Yet again.

"I told you to watch where you step!" Ikuto whispered angrily.

"I was. It was because I had my eyes trained on my legs, so my head hit a branch. It cracked easily!" Utau retorted.

"I hope you mean your head." Ikuto muttered.

Unfortunately, Utau heard that. "Of course not." She said, frowning.

"More's the pity," a familiar voice said.

Ikuto whipped his head round. He stared and the silhouette of Amu, wondering how Amu knew they were there. He voiced out his thought automatically.

Amu stared at him like he was an idiot. Which, unfortunately, he is. Then the penny dropped, the penny the size of a bus.

"Stupid Utau!" he shouted, turning towards the unlucky victim. Or not so unlucky. After all, he didn't have the muscles to beat a 7 year-old

* * *

Sometimes, being in the Student Council is bad too.

It wasn't really surprising that Amu got into the Student Council, or the Guardians, as they call it, within five days, not for her ability to cannibalize a few uniforms to make one that would cause fashion experts to faint, but for her ability to hold down the delinquents of the school.

"Hotori-san, this makes no sense." Amu was back in her monotone, tapping the script with a manicured finger.

"This is a play for the fundraiser, parents would bring younger children along, and so it doesn't need to make sense!"Hotori Tadase said. "Also, do not argue with the King!"

Amu rolled her eyes, continuing her to practice the script. "Oh, my love," she said, in an unconvincing speech, "save me from this almighty dragon. Slay it, before it is too late!"

A troll could pick out that she was not trying.

Also, being the hottest boy in school had worse parts. Being selected in a play for the Student Council, with a lunatic of a head in charge of writing the script was one of them.

"I agree, Tadase. A pirate play would not amuse the population," Ikuto said.

"Do not argue with the King! And don't say my name like that. That is an order! Do not-"

"Argue with the King. Got it." Amu completed his sentence, simultaneously shoving her foot down Tadase's face.

Within another ten minutes, an aggravated Amu stormed out of the door, throwing away her Council badge, leaving several Council members, cowering like frightened kittens, in her wake.

* * *

Despite Amu's desperate attempts, she still had to submit and answer to the Student Council. So here she was again, back inside the theatre, preparing for next week's performance.

In their first full dress rehearsal, Amu understood why so many girls wanted to sign up for the position as the main female lead. But to Amu, that … thing was living hell.

The dress was simply illogical for normal-day use. Placed strategically, or the opposite, for Amu's case, around the shoulders, the dress showed a fair amount of cleavage. But that wasn't all, for the dress ended around the middle of her thighs, revealing creamy legs that women would die for.

In other words, Amu was flushed as red as the ruby necklace worn around her neck. 'Normal' died while looking at it, 'suggestive' fainted in the process of wearing it, while only 'revealing' could fit the description he was looking for.

"I am not doing this!" Amu exclaimed, hint of red still found in her cheeks.

Ikuto fumbled with his camera, desperately trying to take a picture before Amu ran for the clothing room.

As he smiled at the recent picture he had taken, he quickly deleted it , even though he would have normally used it for blackmail purposes.

After all, he thought, such a girl would be wasted in blackmail.

* * *

I am very sorry about the sexist speech, saying," for being beaten by a girl was the epitome of unmanliness". I am very sorry.

If you didn't like it please, please review and tell me what I could do to improve. If you did like it, do the same thing.


End file.
